


Tokra drabbles

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka





	1. Trees

Selmak whipped his head round at the sound of a snicker.

"It is NOT funny"

"Indeed" Persus said bowing his head.

"So," Garshaw carried on, "we are to understand that your injuries were caused by a...tree".

"Most unfortunate". Selmak glared at Persus, who quickly wiped the smirk from his face.

"Maybe we should assign an escort so you can reach the chappa'ai without any other accidents"

"That will not be necessary" Selmak growled, as he stomped from the council room, the laughter that followed not improving his temper.

Directing her thoughts inwards she mentally shrieked *This is all your fault*


	2. Delek's unfortunate demise

“Jacob, Selmak,” an exasperated voice rang through the tunnels as High Council Garshaw ran down the tunnel after her Tau’ri liaison.

“Yes?” Selmak said turning to meet the other harassed Tok’ra.

“Have you seen Delek?” she asked. “I sent him up to the landing pad to give you a message to come speak to me.”

“The landing pad?” Selmak asked as she mentally frowned, then started to giggle. Garshaw stepped back as the eldest and wisest of the Tok’ra suddenly collapsed laughing against the crystal wall.

‘Selmak,’ Jacob said internally. ‘You don’t think that bump we felt as we landed…?’


	3. Poor Martouf...

"Welcome back Selmak." A voice greeted him as he appeared in a crystal tunnel.

Aldwin grinned. "Habitat corridor B5 is off limits to anybody, who as your daughter put it, doesn't want to be shot."

"B5 you say?"

Aldwin smirked "Korra is in the council chambers."

Selmak pushed through the Tok'ra crowding the council table to raise an eyebrow at Korra. The other Tok'ra sighed before passing across a large amount of coloured plastic chips. "How did you know?" He asked.

Selmak grinned. "My secret. Now if you'll excuse me Jacob wants a word with his future son in law."


	4. Chocolate

I stopped still at the entrance to the mess hall, at least now I had found the reason for the rest of the base to be deserted. I slowly took in the abandoned food and several Tok'ra slumped unconscious at several tables. Near the serving line several were singing in very off key goa'uld. I moved to the nearest table and poked the tan lump that was spread across it.

"Jacob, what in Neatu is going on?"

Jacob Carter, Tau'ri liason raised his head and gave me a mournful look. "How was I to know Tok'ra react badly to chocolate?"


	5. True Colours

How easy it is to maintain this deception.

Fools!

I have watched them for so long. Watched them fall one by one and rejoiced at their destruction.

I will be their downfall.

As they try to destroy their enemies I will destroy them. I work from within, secret, silent, creating chaos and distrust.

They have given me their every secret and now they will give me the secrets of the Tau'ri.

Blending with my new host I laugh at his surprise, bewilderment, anger.

It is no use.

He gave himself to me.

He is mine.

He will serve me.


	6. True Colours 2

I look down on the Tau'ri where she has fallen. She opens her eyes. I see the hope in them.

Hope which turns to confusion as I train my weapon on her.

I let my eyes flare as I smile, my finger tightening on the trigger.

Blue eyes widen in fear.

I fire.

Such primitive weapons, but so useful.

The pleading voice in the back of my mind replaced by a howl of grief.

I laugh.

The eyes once so full of life go blank as the life drains from the woman

For the first time my host is silent.


	7. Host

I am trapped in a nightmare I cannot escape.

Alone.

Always alone.

I cannot scream, I cannot cry.

I am trapped in the dark and I cannot get out.

How long has it been?

I do not know. I lost count of time long ago.

I long for freedom from this living death.

Pain, a constant, I know, I feel, pounding like the beat of a heart.

Memories mingle in my mind. I remember my life in snatches, like a dream and I am but an observer in my life.

I am trapped in a nightmare and I cannot escape.


	8. Divide and Conquer

I am caught in a maelstrom of memories.

Names, faces, planets.

They are not mine, they cannot be mine. I need to ask for help.

I want to speak.

I have to speak.

How?

I don't know.

Where is my other half? My friend. My bonded. Lantash.

Where is he?

I feel his presence but I cannot reach him. My thoughts flit over his mind like a shadow grasping at ice.

Why can I not reach him?

Why does he ignore me?

I focus on him, his thoughts; he has a mission, he must complete it.

But what of me?


	9. Shopping

“Lantash. I think we have a problem.”

I frowned. “We should head for the Chappa’ai.”

“Not that kind of problem. Our cover is fine”

“Don’t scare me like that Malek.” I said taking a swipe at my companions head. I winced as heads turned as my decorations clashed together. “I hate gold.” I grumbled. “So the problem we have?”

“One of the slaves.” he gestured in the direction of the pens and auction block, “is a high ranking Tau’ri. If any Goa’uld recognises him…” He trailed off.

I sighed as I recognised Daniel Jackson. “I hope we brought enough credits.”


End file.
